1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of alarm activation means, and more specifically, to a movement-sensitive switch device.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the art that various movement-sensitive switches can be attached to stationary objects for the purpose of sensing the motion of the object when it is moved. However, these switches have been limited as to the attachment position and angle with respect to the object, and/or would not automatically reset themselves after the object had once been moved. Thus, once these prior art switches were activated they remained in the ON position. Other prior art switches such as, for example, an opening with a pendulum member disposed through the opening, required a specific mounting position and were limited in their sensitivity. The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks in that it consists of an activation means contained within a hollow chamber. The hollow chamber can be attached in a plurality of positions to the desired object and automatically resets itself each time the object is moved.